Mission Buntstift
by annj
Summary: Zugegeben, diese Story verlangt einen gewissen Grad an Konzentration und Durchhaltevermögen. Insbesondere aber setzt sie einen Humor voraus, der normalerweise mit Hilfe von Wassermalfarbe, Recyclingpapier und Strumpfhosenhelden erreicht wird. Oh goodness!


Zugegeben, diese Story ist etwas... anders. Vermutlich verlangt sie auch einen gewissen Grad an Konzentration und Durchhaltevermögen. Insbesondere aber setzt sie einen Humor voraus, der normalerweise mit Hilfe von jeder Menge Wassermalfarbe, Recyclingpapier und Zeichentrickhelden in Strumpfhosen umgesetzt wird.

Ach verdammt, das zu beschreiben übersteigt sogar mein Wortinventar.

Leider ist "diese tolle Seite hier" nicht in der Lage, meine recht anspruchsvollen Formatierungen umzusetzen (böser Blick in Richtung Site, die noch nicht mal ihren eigen Namen zulässt (WTF?) !!) Deswegen geht es leider nicht besser :-(

Leseanleitung (Ja, die ist notwendig)

1. PFFFFF HUUUUU - die Geräuschkulisse

_2. ... unsere Helden erwachen. - _Unser überbezahlter Erzähler

3. Und der Rest - Der Rest.

Auch hier gilt der immer aktuelle Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

**Mission Buntstift**

„Wir sollten in die Gewerkschaft eintreten!", beschwerte sich der blonde Vampir und ließ seinen Kopf auf das geöffnete Buch fallen. „Kriegen wir diese verdammten Überstunden eigentlich bezahlt?"

„Das solltest du mit Angel klären, du weißt schon, deinem BOSS!"

Spike hob seinen Kopf und warf seinem Kollegen einen bösen Blick zu.

„Feigling!", spuckte er das Wort aus und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den dicken, staubigen und vollkommen unleserlichen Schinken vor ihm. Er drehte es einmal herum, so dass es auf dem Kopf stand und starrte einige Sekunden darauf.

„Du solltest weniger Jammern und dich mehr auf deinen Job konzentrieren. Wir müssen die vermissten Personen finden. Und da helfen deine Beschwerden nicht weiter."

„Ach und was hilft uns bitte weiter? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde da irgendwas Nützliches drinstehen. Wir könnten genauso gut Comics lesen, da kämen wir auf dasselbe Ergebnis", schimpfte Spike mit dem hilflosen Buch und klappte es mit einem lauten Knall zu. Staub stob aus dem schmutzigem Umschlag und er nieste geräuschvoll.

In dem Moment erschien im selben Zimmer die Gestalt eines Mannes. Er trug einen schicken Anzug mit einer Mickey Mouse Krawattennadel. Geschäftig hob er seinen linken Arm und schob mit der Rechten den Ärmel beiseite, damit er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr werfen konnte.

„Na, da komme ich ja im richtigen Moment. Sind die Herren bereit für ihre Mission?"

„Mission? Wer ist dieser Heinrich?", fragte Spike mit einem wütenden Funkeln im Gesicht. „Wesley, was hast du verdammt noch mal wieder..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Begleitet von einem leisen PLOP verschwanden beide Männer wie wegradiert und zurück blieben die nutzlosen Bücher, die brennende Tischlampe und die sich langsam setzende Staubwolke.

* * *

_Eine dunkle Gasse irgendwo in dem verwirrenden Labyrinth, welches sich Goddamn City nennt. Der Wind pfeift._

_PFFFFFFF... HUUUUUUUUUII_

_Die Ratten quietschen_

_PIEP PIEP_

_und..._

„Verdammt, wer spricht da?"

_... unsere Helden erwachen. Sie halten ihre Köpfe, um die Benommenheit abzuschütteln und schauen sich um. Wo sind sie bloß gelandet?_

„Wesley! Hey, siehst du jemanden? Wer quatscht uns da so dämlich von der Seite ahhhhh..."

„Was, Spike! Was ist los? Kannst du was erkennen? Es ist doch ziemlich dunkel hier."

_Es ist klar, dass unsere Helden noch etwas unorientiert sind. Sie haben von ihrem Erzfeind Terpen Tin mächtig eins über den Schädel bekommen. Doch sie geben nicht auf! Nein! Sie sind wütend und ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit ist kaum in Worte zu fassen._

„Verdammt ich fass gleich was anderes in Worte, wenn du nicht SOFORT die Klappe hältst!"

„Spike, siehst du das, was ich sehe?"

„Heilige Scheiße! Wenn du mich in Disney-Color siehst, dann ja!"

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir? WAS sind wir?"

_Wie zwei aufgebrachte Hühner beginnen unsere Helden aufeinander einzureden._

„Du mein Güte! Du siehst aus wie eine Billy Idol Karikatur im Eulenspiegel."

„Ach ja? Und du siehst aus, wie Mr. Burns."

_Die Gefahr lauert in dieser Stadt in jeder Ecke, in jeder Mauerritze, in jedem Mäuseloch. Unsere Helden sollten sich eilen, wenn nicht noch mehr Figuren radikal aus dem Comic radiert werden sollen._

„Und wo kommt diese Stimme her? Kannst du jemanden sehen?"

„Mmh?"

„Wes, es wäre hilfreich, wenn du dich ein wenig mehr einbringen könntest. Wir sind zu COMICFIGUREN mutiert und du versuchst deine HOSE SAUBERZUKLOPFEN!"

„Oh nein, es ist kein Dreck! Es ist...

_SCHLUCK_

... Filzstift. Das ist ein Alptraum!"

„Schön, dass du das jetzt auch bemerkst."

_So liebe Leser! Unsere Helden sind momentan mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Rekapitulieren wir. Terpen Tin hat vor, seinen verrückten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen: Ganz Goddamn City mit Farblöser übergießen. Was für eine grausige Vorstellung, wenn sämtliche Farben sich auflösen wie Eis in der Sommersonne. Unsere beiden Helden werden die letzte Rettung dieser sonst so friedlebenden Stadt sein. Zurück zu den Beiden:_

„Das ist doch wohl nicht zu fassen. Was hast du getan, Spike?"

„Ich? Wieso ich? Oh Bloody Hell, ich habe mich freiwillig für diese Suchaktion gemeldet, weil ich HELFEN wollte. Jetzt gibt gefälligst nicht mir die Schuld."

„Irre ich mich oder waren deine Worte nicht gerade eben ‚Blabla – ich wünschte das wären Comics!'"

„Quatsch ich habe gesagt, wir könnten ebenso Comics lesen. Dann würde bei unserer Recherche dasselbe rauskommen."

„Spike, das... das ist doch... so kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir sollten uns umsehen und versuchen einen Weg hieraus zu finden."

_Liebe Leser, das ist wohl die erste, intelligente Sprechblase, die ich hier sehe. Wollen wir hoffen, dass unsere Helden..._

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!" - „HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

_Okay, Schon gut, Freunde! Kein Grund, gleich die Großbuchstaben zu missbrauchen._

„Du könntest nun wirklich etwas hilfreicher sein und uns sagen, wie wir hierher gekommen sind, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen und wieso wir um Himmels Willen aussehen wie die Simpsons?"

_Ich glaube, wir sollten hier einen Szenenwechsel einschieben._

**seiteumblättert**

_Wir befinden uns vor einer Lagerhalle im Herzen von Goddamn City. Der Himmel ist kobaltblau, das Meer im Hintergrund ist mit grünen Linien durchzogen. Am Horizont schippert ein Tanker der untergegangen Sonne hinterher. Am rechten Bildrand finden sich unsere Helden wieder. Sie haben sich inzwischen bewaffnet und der Zeichner hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, die antiken Waffen originalgetreu wiederzugeben._

_Spike, der Vampir, hält eine robuste Armbrust in den Händen, während Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, der ehrenvolle Rächer..._

„Ehrenvoller Rächer? Ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen."

„Na immer noch besser als Spike, der Vampir. Wie unliterarisch."

„Wenigstens ist es nicht gelogen. Ehrenvoller Rächer. Dass ich nicht lache. Wohl eher ehrenvolles Weichei."

_... eine silberne Axt in den Händen hält. Wir Leser wissen ja bereits, dass sich in dieser heruntergekommenen Bruchbude der Eingang zu Ter Pentins äußerst geheimen Geheimversteck befindet. Natürlich streng geheim._

**_Anm. der Redaktion: Liebe Leser. Wir wissen, dass weder die Taktik unserer Helden _**

**_noch der Storyplot sehr professionell sind. Doch das ist unsere kreative Freiheit. Wir _**

**_haben die Stifte in der Hand und deswegen bestimmen wir, was passiert. Außerdem _**

**_ist das hier ein Comic. Es SOLL gar keinen Sinn ergeben._**

„Wieso kriegt der so eine große Axt und ich so eine mickrige Armbrust. Das ist doch nicht fair."

_Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass dieser Comic keinen Sinn ergeben soll? Also würdet ihr euch beide gefälligst auf eure Mission konzentrieren? Wie soll man denn so arbeiten?_

„Welche Mission denn?"

„§)(/!?/) ù "?/? ?"§)"§?)"&( )/&?/""ň(&/ §)!(/))§ ?"(§/  **_Zensiert! Die Redaktion_**

_Also gut, Chef! Ich bin mit der Gehaltserhöhung einverstanden... zurück zu unseren **(hust) ** Helden, die sich jetzt umgehend in das Warenhaus begeben sollten, wenn sie ihre verschwundenen Opfer vor einem grausigen Tod retten wollen._

„Unsere verschwundenen Opfer? Soll das heißen, dass die vermissten Personen nicht von einem Dämon entführt worden sind, sondern als Zeichentrickfiguren in diesem makabren Schauspiel fungieren?"

_Nehmt es uns nicht übel, Kumpel. PR-Gag der Marketing Abteilung. In den heutigen Zeiten muss halt jeder sehen, wo er bleibt. Und ihr solltet keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Redaktionsschluss ist Mitternacht. Ihr habt also noch 45 Minuten._

_KLONK __(das ist übrigens das Geräusch von Wesleys Kinnlade, die soeben auf den Asphalt aufschlägt)_

„Wir sollen einen Filzstiftschurken aufhalten, der unsere vermissten Personen in ein verlaufenes Aquarell verwandeln möchte? Irre ich mich oder ist das der verrückteste Fall den wir je hatten?"

„Der kommt ja fast an unsere Amnesiephase damals in Sunnydale ran. Oh WTF! Ich habe den Teint von Schweinchen Babe. Wer ist für meine Zeichnung verantwortlich? Und ich hatte noch nie, ich wiederhole, NOCH NIE einen Seitenscheitel! Das ist doch so was von OOC!"

„Spike. Hör auf die Fensterscheibe als Spiegel zu missbrauchen... apropos Spiegelbild. Seit wann haben Vampire ein Spiegelbild?"

„Diese Welt beginnt mir zu gefallen. Vielleicht malen sie mich mit ein paar Caipirinhas auf die Bahamas um den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten. Das wäre echt spitze."

_Macht euch keine falschen Hoffnungen. Der unwissende Zeichner wurde gerade gefeuert._

"Ach verdammt!"

_Inzwischen haben unsere Helden noch 39 Minuten um ihr Leben und das der Gefangenen zu retten. So leise wie möglich pirschen sie sich nun an das Gebäude heran._

_ KNIRSCH... KNIRSCH... KNIRSCH_

„Von wegen leise. Kann jemand dem Moderator bitte sagen, dass er aufhören soll, unsere Schritte zu intonieren."

_Eigentlich sollte der Vampir sich mehr darauf konzentrieren, die Tür im Auge zu behalten. Denn ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass die gleich..._

_RUMPS... KNACK_

_... mit vollem Schwung aufgeht._

„Ow, verdammt noch mal! Ich werde den verantwortlichen Zeichner in der Luft zerfetzen!"

„Haha, zuerst sollte der deine Nase wieder malen, die haben sie mit der Tür wohl eingedrückt."

„Verdammt, das ist nicht witzig, Wesley! Das tut weh. Und warum ich? Wenn schon Slapstick dann doch bitte..."

_SWUUUUUSH... PENG... KNALL... KRAWUMM_

„... bei dir! HA HA HA!"

"Natürlich! Ein Piano. Was sonst? Das fand ich in Trickfilmen schon immer so unheimlich ... amüsant!"

„Ich wollte dich schon immer mal vom Asphalt kratzen, du arbeitsloser Wächter."

_Was wäre ein Comic ohne einen herunterfallenden Amboss, oder ein Klavier, oder einen Felsbrocken? Wie auch immer. Unsere Helden haben es nun endlich geschafft, sich Eintritt in die Lagerhalle zu verschaffen._

_KNIRSCH... KNIRSCH... KNIRSCH_

„Verdammt noch mal, sei still!"

_In den schmutzigen Ecken der Halle tröpfelt Regenwasser auf den öligen Untergrund._

_ PLING... PLING..._

_Irgendwo in der Ferne legt gerade ein Frachter an um seine ankommende Ware aus Metropolis abzuladen._

_ TRÖÖÖÖT... TRÖÖÖÖT..._

_Und unsere Helden haben es tatsächlich geschafft, ohne weitere Vorkommnisse an das andere Ende der Halle zu schleichen. Nervös steigen sie die Stufen zu einer Tür hinunter, die sich mit einem lauten_

_ QUUUIIIEEEETSCH_

_öffnet. Sie werden von einem dunklen Gang begrüßt, der sie immer weiter in die Tiefe führt. Nackte Glühbirnen beleuchten notdürftig die Umgebung und eine verirrte Motte schwirrt hoffnungslos um das funzelige Licht._

_BBSSSSSSSSS_

_Der Gang erstreckt sich bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter... oh nee, falscher Trickfilm. Auf jeden Fall ist eine Ende des Ganges nicht in Sicht und so laufen unsere Helden einfach drauf los. Sie laufen... und laufen... und laufen... und ... ich vermute, unseren Zeichnern sind die Idee ausgegangen._

**Kreativpause**

_Zurück aus der Doughnutpause. Unsere Helden sind endlich an das Ende des Ganges gelangt und begleitet von einem_

_QUIETSCH_

_öffnet sich eine schwere Eisentür. Vorsichtig blicken die Zwei um die Ecke und finden sich auf einmal mitten in einer Halle wieder. Vor ihnen befindet sich auf einer Anhöhe der Sitz des Oberschurken Terpen Tin, der grinsend seine Finger auf seinem schneeweißen Sakko verschränkt hält._

„Dürfen wir wenigstens noch selber entscheiden, WANN wir uns diesem Mr. Lösch-uns-alle auf einem Silbertablett servieren?"

„Soviel zu unserem Überraschungsangriff. Ach ... ähm, Spike, siehst du, was ich sehe?"

„2D und Komplementärfarben?"

„Das auch."

_Unsere Helden sind einfach nicht auf der Höhe, liebe Leser. Aber betrachten wir die Sache mal positiv. Ein Glück, dass wir nicht zu den elenden Figuren da in der Ecke des Raumes gehören. Ihre Finger krampfhaft um die stahlgrauen Gitterstäbe gewunden. Also ihr zwei Superhelden, dann tut mal was für unsere Auflage._

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich warte seit einer halben Stunde darauf, dass ihr in meinem bescheidenen Geheimversteck auftaucht. In einer viertel Stunde ist Feierabend."

„Woher wusstest du, dass wir kommen?"

„Ich kenne das Script! Ich spiele Golf mit dem Chefredakteur."

„Das ist doch wieder mal typisch. Verdammte Korruption. Spike, was tust du da?"

„Ich winke dem Zeichner zu. Damit will ich seine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber wozu?"

„Er soll mir was zeichnen."

„Er soll dir was zeichnen? Was denn bitte? Eine Pina Colada?"

„Wenn ich das jetzt sage, dann wäre unser Überraschungseffekt weg, Dumpfnase. Schon wieder."

„Ach, und wie willst du das sonst übermitteln? Pantomimisch?"

„Verdammt, du könntest ja auch mal was zu unserer Rettung beitragen anstatt immer nur rumzumeckern!"

_Nun gut, offenbar halten es unsere Helden für wichtiger, ihre Situation auszudiskutieren. Sie haben noch 12 Minuten. Aber wer bin ich denn, dass ich sie für ihre uneffektiven Arbeitsmethoden kritisiere. Sehen wir uns doch inzwischen mal unsere Geiseln an. Da hätten wir Tom Broker, dem haben sie eine super Elvis Locke angemalt. Steht ihm. Da sind die beiden Stripperinnen Elisha und Marylyn. (Dieser Comic ist FSK 18, ich will also keine Beschwerden hören) Also da haben unsere Zeichner aber ganze Arbeit geleistet. Niemand, ich wiederhole niemand hat so lange Beine und dieser Busen, Boah! Und da haben wir noch Jimmy, den pickeligen Highschool Schachmeister._

_Ach ich sehe gerade, unsere Helden haben sich endlich zusammengerauft und scheinen... was machen die da? Pantomime?_

„Wie dämlich muss man eigentlich sein, huh?"

„Beruhige dich Spike, er hat es doch offensichtlich kapiert."

„Kapiert? Er hat mir einen Waschlappen gemalt! Ich wollte einen Radiergummi... Ups."

„Na offensichtlich hat er das JETZT verstanden."

„Na gut! Wenigstens etwas. Kümmer du dich um die Toons und ich werde jemanden ausradieren."

_Nun gut, liebe Comicfreunde. Wir nähern uns Redak... ich meine Mitternacht. Der ehrenvolle Rächer begibt sich also zu den armen Opfern unseres kleinen Spiels. Ach die sollen sich nicht so aufregen. Sie kriegen dafür schließlich Provision. Jaja, und die beiden Helden kriegen auch ihren Anteil._

„Cash auf die Hand, verstanden?"

_Aber an seiner Stelle würde ich mich mehr auf das Radieren konzentrieren, als seine Gage auszuhandeln. Und ich sehe, die Beine von Ter Pentin sind schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Hey, seit wann benutzen wir denn Recyclingpapier? Oh, der Oberkörper ist inzwischen auch schon fast weg. Jetzt kommt er sogar auf die Idee und versucht wegzulaufen. Sieht sehr seltsam aus, zwei weiße Striche durch Gegend laufen zu sehen, die früher Beine waren. Leider kommen unsere Zeichner nicht mit dem Ausfüllen der Leerflächen hinterher._

_Noch drei Minuten. Soll heißen, ich habe gleich Feierabend. So da haben wir nun nur noch den Kopf. Und ich sehe, das Mundwerk funktioniert noch._

„Verdammt, so steht das nicht meinem Vertrag!"

„Ich hätte mit deiner Visage anfangen sollen."

„Mhhhmmm mhm mhmmhhm mhhhhm."

„Genau Kumpel! Meine Rede... Wesley, wie weit bist du? Ich will endlich meine Caipirinhas auf den Bahamas."

_Mein Beileid, die Herren. Aber die Zeit reicht nur noch aus um die Credits aufzuzählen. Es freut uns sehr, dass sie sich alle bei unserem kleinen Projekt zur Verfügung gestellt haben. Wenden Sie sich bitte für die finanziellen Belange an unsere Redaktion._

* * *

Die Staubwolke hatte sich gelegt und die kleinen Körner kitzelten den Vampir unangenehm in der Nase. Mit einem lauten Nieser erwachte Spike. Das laute Geräusch ließ ihn mit einem Male aufrecht in seinem Sessel sitzen und er sah sich hastig um.

„Wesley!", rief seinem ebenfalls schlafenden Kollegen zu. „Hey du Schnarchsack! Wach gefälligst auf." Er stand auf und begann seinen Körper zu betrachten. „Leder. Mein Mantel ist wieder aus Leder."

„Das freut mich für dich", entgegnete Wesley noch immer im Halbschlaf, doch als der Mann sich von seiner schlafenden Position auf dem Dämonenbuch erhoben hatte, riss er die Augen auf.

„Spike! Wir sind... haben wir das geträumt?"

„Schon möglich. Wir haben eine Staubvergiftung und Halluzinationen. Und außerdem ein viel zu geringes Gehalt. Kein Wunder, dass wir langsam durchdrehen."

„Möglich", bemerkte Wesley wenig überzeugt. „Wir sollten... wir sollten weiter recherchieren. Den Geiseln läuft die Zeit davon."

„Ach ja, und mir auch. Allerdings mehr die Freizeit. Ich kapituliere. Ich verschwinde."

Der blonde Vampir stand auf und stapfte wütend in Richtung Tür, als sich diese öffnete und Angel den Raum betrat.

„Wie schön, dass du die Geiseln ihrem Schiksal überlässt, Spike", grollte der Dunkelhaarige mit finsterer Miene, starrte auf die Berge von Büchern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Allerdings hast du Recht. Die Geiseln sind aufgetaucht. Keine zehn Minuten her." Er fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare.

„Was? Wo?", fragte Wesley aufgeregt und legte seine Lesebrille beiseite.

„Ja , das ist das seltsame. Genau an den Orten, an denen sie verschwunden sind. Sie sind einfach... aufgetaucht", beendete Angel seine Aussage.

„Können sie sich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?", wollte Wesley wissen und fürchtete die Antwort, die auch prompt folgte.

„Ich glaube, sie stehen alle unter Schock. Unerklärlich ist nur, dass sie alle von denselben Ereignissen schildern. Irgendwas mit Looney Toons, Farbverdünnern und Radiergummis." Angel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, diesen Fall können wir ablegen. Wir sind ja nicht einmal zum Zug gekommen."

Sprachlos starrten sich Spike und Wesley an.

„Was ist los? Habe ich etwas verpasst?" Angel sah fragend zwischen den beiden verblüfften Gesichtern hin und her. Doch die beiden Männer grinsten einander schließlich nur an.

„Nichts, was man nicht mit etwas Filzstiften erklären könnte", konterte Wesley, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ zusammen mit Spike das Zimmer.

Doch was Angel noch mehr verwunderte war Spikes grollendes: „Verdammt und was ist mit meinem Caipirinha am Strand? Also wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen keinen Gagenscheck in den Händen halte, wird jemand dafür büßen."


End file.
